


Gummy Bear War

by I_am_IrxnMan



Series: Parents AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, Hinata is BokuAka baby, Kenma is KuroDai baby, KuroDai acting like little kids, M/M, a lot of fluff, there is NO mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_IrxnMan/pseuds/I_am_IrxnMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gummy bears are meant to be eaten, not to be thrown across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gummy Bear War

**Author's Note:**

> Another Haikyuu story! I been trying to make a couple of them, but I never finish them.
> 
> The only reason I was able to finish it, it's mostly cause it's based on a drabble I did on Tumblr like 2 years ago. It's mostly the same thing, I just change a few things here and there.
> 
> Like the tags said, this story has no mpreg. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it!

After spending most of the day out doing errands, Daichi finally came home. Since he was out, he also decided to go and get some groceries. Usually when he goes to the grocery store both his husband and son would come with him.

“I’m home!” He called out, as he put the bags on the floor so he could take off his shoes. He could hear a few voices; though he couldn’t make out who was speaking. 

Hearing a door opening and closing he heard heavy footsteps coming his way.

“Welcome back.” He was greeted with a soft kiss on his lips by his husband. Smiling, he kissed him back. “I’m back.”

Both of them move to grab the bags, and they went to the kitchen to put everything away. He could tell that Kuroo felt bad that he didn’t go with him so he could help him.

“So, do I have to be worried that something is damaged?” Daichi said with a small smile.

Kuroo let out a small huff. “Yeah right, Kenma has never destroyed anything.”

Kenma is their only son; he is rather a very quiet child. When he and Kuroo tried to adopt, they instantly fell in love with Kenma when they saw him.

Though the poor boy was scared of them so each time they tried to talk to him, he would just stay quiet.

Still they never gave up, and they would try to visit him as much as possible. Sometimes together, or other times just by themselves.

After many months, they were finally able to take Kenma home with them. Since then, they have never been happier.

“I’m not talking about Kenma.”

“Oh you meant Shirmpy? Nah, he got distracted by Kenma’s videogames.”

“It’s cute seeing Shouyo reactions each time Kenma plays”

Shouyo is the only son of Akaashi, and Bokuto. He is a year younger than Kenma. He is also the pride and joy of the family. (This is something Bokuto always says to them.)

Shouyo is very different from Kenma, in terms of personality. He is loud, cheerful, always moving around. He is very similar to his dad Bokuto.

They are also babysitting Shouyo for the night. Since Shouyo can get pretty rowdy, they decided that it would be better that he stayed home. So it’s one of the reasons why Kuroo and Kenma didn’t come with him to the grocery store.

“What are they doing now?” He asked Kuroo, as they finish putting everything away.

“They are playing one of Kenma games. They wanted to finish playing it before they come here.”

As soon as he said that, they could hear a pair of small feet coming to the kitchen.

“Dai-san!” Shouyo greeted him with a huge smile. Kenma was close behind him, and Daichi could see that both boys are holding hands.

“Papa” Kenma said in a quiet voice as a greeting

“Hi boys, are you two done playing?” Daichi said, as he ruffled their hair.

Both kids nodded their heads.

“Why don’t we watch a movie then?” He asked them.

“Okay!” Shouyo agreed happily, soon he started pulling Kenma towards the living room so they could pick a movie.

“Can you help them? I’m going to get some snacks.” Daichi told Kuroo.

“Kay, don’t take too long.” He gave Daichi a quick kiss on his cheek, and then follows after the two boys.

Once he got what he needed, he went to the living room.

Kuroo was sitting on the couch, with each kid sitting on his legs. He looks up when he saw Daichi entering the room holding something in his arms.

“Gummy bears?”

“Yeah, those two love gummy bears so I decided to buy it.”

Hearing the word gummy bears, both Shouyo and Kenma look up in interest.

It made Daichi smile as he put the jar filled with gummies on the coffee table.

“Here, hold your hands up.”

They did as they were told, and Daichi gave each one gummies. He also grabs a few for Kuroo and himself.

The room was silent, as all four of them were eating, and watching the movie that Kenma picked.

As Daichi was about to eat another gummy, he felt something soft hitting him. At first he thought it was nothing, until he felt it another three times.

Looking at his other side, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he notice that it was Kuroo throwing gummy bears at him.

With a glare, he turns back his attention towards the movie. Making an effort to ignore his husband, who continues throwing gummies at his direction.

After almost three minutes, he let out a small huff and turns around so he can also throw gummy bears towards Kuroo direction.

“Ow! That actually hurt Daichi.” He complains as one of the gummies hit his eye.

“Well you should have not started it.”

Soon enough, both husbands continue throwing gummies at each other not paying attention to the two kids that are staring at them.

“Yay! Food fight!” Shouyo squealed as he saw Daichi and Kuroo continue throwing gummy bears at each other.

“W-wait Shrimpy!” Before Kuroo could shield himself, Shouyo grabbed as much as gummy bears that he can and threw them at Kuroo’s direction.

Daichi started laughing as he saw his husband pouting as both Shouyo, and Kenma started laughing.

“Come on Shouyo, you’re going to be on my team.” Daichi said, as he grabbed Shouyo from Kuroo’s lap.

“Really? Yay!” Shouyo giggled once again as he move to sit on Daichi’s lap.

After all everyone knew that besides his parents, Shouyo loves Daichi. That is something that always makes Daichi happy.

“That’s not fair Daichi!”

Kuroo turned to look at Kenma, who started watching the movie once again deciding that he should ignore his parents.

“Come on Kenma, now we have to fight against papa and shrimpy.”

Kenma just look between his parents, and just nodded his head. Even though he clearly didn’t want to waste the gummies like his parents are doing it.

Before they knew it, the living room had a bunch of gummy bears on the floor, couch, and even on their hair.

While Daichi and Kuroo continue throwing gummies at each other, most of the time both Kenma and Shouyo would eat them instead of throwing them.

They only throw them when the couple would tell them too.

After almost six minutes, there were no gummy bears on the jar. Both kids were still on their laps eating some of the gummies that landed on the couch.

While they settled both kids on the couch, Daichi ruffled their hair as he told them that they are going to pick the gummies from the floor, while both of them can enjoy the movie.

Both parents smile when they saw Kenma and Shouyo cuddling against each other. Seeing that Shouyo is an overly affectionate kid, it made them smile seeing Kenma not shying away from him.

Once every gummy was picked up they went the couch. They smile when they saw Kenma and Shouyo asleep.

Looking at the clock, they saw that it was time for them to take a nap. Each one grabbed a child Kuroo holding Kenma, while Daichi took Shouyo.

Going to Kenma’s room, they lay them down on Kenma’s bed so both of them can be comfortable.

Upon leaving the room, Kuroo turns to take hold of Dachi’s hand.

“What is it?” Daichi ask, as he gave his husband a strange look.

“Mm nothing, I just wanted to hold you since you've been out almost all day.”

“You dummy.”

Daichi smile as he wrapped his arms around his husband neck, pulling him closer. Kuroo leaned closer, catching their lips in a soft, warm kiss.

Opening their eyes slowly, both of them let out small laughs as they lean their foreheads against each other. 

“I love you Daichi.”

“I love you too Tetsurou.”

While still smiling, they kissed once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story! I had a lot of fun writing it. Recently I’ve been reading a lot of stories similar to this one. So I couldn’t stop myself from writing it.
> 
> Also I want to say a few things about this, just so you guys can understand it a little better.
> 
> 1\. Shouyo calls Daichi-Dai-san, while he calls Kuroo-Kuo-san  
> 2\. The reason why it’s because when he first learned to talk, he couldn’t get their names right.  
> 3\. Kenma is 5 years old here, while Shouyo is 4.  
> 4\. Also Akaashi and Bokuto got Shouyo first. He was just a year old, and they officially adopted him when he was about 3.  
> 5\. Daichi and Kuroo have been married for about 4 years. While Akaashi and Bokuto have been married for 6 years.  
> 6\. Each baby has a sleepover at their house whenever they can. It first started when Shouyo didn’t want to leave Kenma’s side.
> 
> I might make another story, but this time about how Akaashi and Bokuto got Shouyo.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
